Union Military Authority
The Union Military Authority was formed from a reorganization of the Union Civil Military following the Second Schism and the Fall of 33. This new version of the New Union's military command structure streamlined its various militant arms and put all of them under a single chain of command. This reorganization also came with a change in doctrine, in line with an overall shift in focus of the New Union as a whole. While the UCM was essentially a slightly more militarized version of the Dominion Civil Authority, the UMA was intended to be a true military that would be focused entirely on engaging the enemies of the New Union and acquiring the supplies and territory deemed necessary to do so. Organization Ground Forces Sword Division The Sword Division made up the majority of the New Union's military. These units were placed under increasingly rigorous training, supervised by the EpUs and DvOs of their division. This training came to focus less on maintaining civil order in an settled environment and more on military operations and tactics. Several new Sword classifications arose as those in the division specialized. Vice Division With the majority of the Vice Division lost to the Terra Concord, those who remained were generally kept within the medical wings of major New Union facilities. Medical and biological research continued, but at a drastically slower rate, as the majority of Vice was now focused on mitigating disease and healing the injured. Grid Division The Grid Division's work continued after the Second Schism, with continued incremental improvements being made to the New Union communications networks, armor, and other technologies. They also worked to refit and improve recovered old military vehicles and equipment to augment the New Union's existing stock and make up for their losses across what remained of their territory. Shadow Division Much of the Shadow Division remained with the New Union. In the aftermath of the Second Schism, Shadow special operations were drastically stepped up in frequency. Some were sent to discover the whereabouts and disposition of those who defected during the Second Schism. Some were deployed to the west to continue force recon operations and investigate the region. A few were sent back east to track down the whereabouts of the rebel forces from the who had defeated the New Union in Protection Center 33. Judge Division The Judge Division was left largely unchecked following the defection of the New Union's Division leaders and the apparent demise of 08292. Many already highly-ranked Judge units such as 37383 found their way into the higher levels of the reformed command structure of the New Union. Their philosophies also came to dominate much of the faction's strategic doctrine. The division monitored for treasonous activity much more closely than they did previously, with the Second Schism fresh in their minds. Judge units also took it upon themselves to stay in practice with frequent combat drills, in order to be able to act as elite shock troops when necessary. Overwatch While Overwatch continued to have their own unique identifiers and designators, they fell under the umbrella of the Union Military Authority. Their capabilities continued to improve, with Grid research continuing to up the capabilities of Overwatch internal tactical systems and autonomous assessment abilities. The remaining Storm units of the New Union were automatically retasked to the remaining Judge Honor Guard units following the Commander's death. That control was later shifted to the New Union Central Command. Air Force New Union Air Force was a major force multiplier for the remaining New Union forces. UAF patrolled most major New Union facilities, and were sent out to soften up difficult areas prior to the arrival of ground forces. Few groups could contend with the air superiority yielded by the New Union's Strike Choppers and their small group of Synthetic Attack ships. However, with many of their airborne transport vehicles stolen during the Second Schism, the New Union's ability to bring in troops from the air was largely limited to refurbished old military helicopters. Efforts began in early 2023 to develop newer, faster vehicles for airborne troop transport and attack. Command Structure The New Union Central Command Authority was the top authority in the New Union. With many of its members based out of the Western Regional Headquarters, the New Union Command Center was placed there. Category:New Union